April O' Neil
April O'Neil is a deuteragonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She is portrayed as a best friend of the Turtles and the love interest of Donatello, who first met them when when they saved her from the Kraang, who needed the psychic Kraang-like powers she had gained when she was born for their invasion on Earth. She is very sweet, mature, and brave. Her tessen makes her a very skilled (almost full-on) Kunoichi. Not Your Average Teenage Girl Bio "Most people think that I'm a regular, shy 16-year-old. My friends and I hang out, play video games and eat Pizza. Totally normal if you think of it that way. Except.... my friends are mutant ninja turtles who live in the sewers and the closest thing I have to a father figure is a gigantic rat. So yeah, maybe not so normal. I also keep a record of strange happenings in town on my laptop. Strange, huh? The closest thing I have to a friend is Donnie. He's been there for me when I'm down and stuff like that. He's a good friend to have, you know? I '''LOVE' my turtle friends. They seem like family to me. And Master Splinter - he's like a father to me. Speaking of which, I need to go train with him now. Bye!"'' '-' April History Born on November 28, 1995 to psychologist Kirby O'Neil and the granddaughter of a farmer who discovered a Kraang Scout Ship buried underneath his farmhouse in North Hampton and re-awakened the Kraang inside before they experimented on him, April O'Neil and her father were living in New York City when she met the Ninja Turtles and became the love interest of Donatello. From then on, her life had changed forever and she soon found out that she had inherited a psychic power from her great-grandfather and mother that was the result of the Kraang's experiments on them, making her a target for the Kraang. April was a Human who lived in New York until she met the Ninja Turtles. From then on, her life had changed forever and she soon found out that she had a psychic power and she then, became a target for The Kraang. Appearance April is a teenage girl. Like many of her incarnations, April is a Red-head. (she has black hair in the Mirage comics and blonde and brown hair in the movies). Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a yellow headband. She is lean, her height is around Raph's, she has freckles and blue eyes. She wears brown wristbands, wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she has a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, she wears a black choker, jean-shorts with black leggings under them, she has blue and white socks and black boots. In Panic in the Sewers, it was revealed she used to wear glasses and once had braces. Personality Not your typical teenager, April is more comfortable around the Turtles than around her high-school peers. She always knew she wasn't meant to live a normal life, but now that extra-dimensional creatures bent on world domination have kidnapped her super-intelligent scientist father, things will never be “''normal''” again. She also shows to be stubborn at times such as The Kraang Conspiracy, where she constantly insists on coming into TCRI with the turtles even though it's very dangerous and she's not an experienced kunoichi. Like Raphael, she can be very judgmental (for example - while she was trying to discourage Leo form meeting with Karai). Bio April O'Neil may not fit in at school with her peers, but when it comes to the Turtles, she's all about team green! April is the Turtle's link to the "real world" ever since she was thrown into their lives when The Kraang kidnapped her genius father. Clever and independent, this gal's got guts to spare and a mind of mischief. Get ready, Turtles. Splinter is even teaching her the ways of the Ninja. Abilities April has a rare gift that can help her sense things, like psychic abilities. It was this ability that helped her realized the Monkey was Rockwell in Monkey Brains. When Splinter trained April in Ninjitsu, she became faster, stealthier and has a powerful defense. April does lack offense power, but she's getting better. Her weapon of choice is a Tessen that Splinter gave April, though she has yet to master it. Interactions With Other Characters April O' Neil (Relationships) TMNT: One Special Turtle April made her appearance in One Special Turtle'' ''series, when Leo called her at 3:00am in the morning to pick up some diapers for their baby sister Vee. Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Ninjas-In-Tranining Category:Good Guys Category:Characters Category:Good Girls Category:Humans Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:The Turtles Category:Non Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Kunouichi Category:Alive Category:Allies